sk8ter boi
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Songfic based on my song lyrics AU/ Yin-Yang Pair, Chain Pair and Hiei x Fem Kurama Pair


**HxH and Yu Yu Hakusho do not belong to me. As the character, I decided to have Yu Yu Hakusho Character, Hiei and Kurama. Warning: Fem Gon , Fem Kurapika and Fem Kurama. Yin-Yang Pair, Chain Pair and Hiei X Kurama Pair (sorry, don't know what pair are they). I decided to bash OC since I didn't want to bash other HXH or yu yu hakusho character, The song lyrics belong to me.  
><strong>

Killua goes to school with his skateboard, skating around and doing a few tricks before speeds up a bit to school .He skates to the school yard and finds the group of his friends already there, chatting under the sakura tree.

The group consists of 6 members including Killua Zaoldyeck. They are Hiei Jaganshi Freecs , Gon Freecs, Kurapika Kuruta, Kuroro Lucifer and Youko Kurama.

The groups are quite well known for some of them having quite a reputation.

Hiei Jaganshi Freecs are Gon's brother. He is 19 years old and is currently known as the kendo club leader. He had become kendo's international champion. Currently, he is dating Youko Kurama who is 18 years old and she helps in infirmary.

Kuroro Lucifer is 19 years old who is a class rep and known as a genius. He is in a friendly rival with his girlfriend Kurapika Kuruta, 18 years old. She is a professional tennis player and a really good friend with Gon Freecs.

Killua Zaoldyeck is 17 years old along with Gon Freecs. Killua is known as skater boy because he always goes anywhere with his skateboard while Gon Freecs is known as Hiei's little sister. The two of them are best friend and classmates.

Killua goes to join his friends, who smiled at him. They usually chat for few minutes before the bell rang, making the group goes to their own class and promised to meet again in the same place at lunch break. Killua and Gon goes together to their class but before they did, Killua stopped when he spot a familiar girl who he had a crush on.

Sheila along with her friends struts along the students who disperse to give way for the popular girls. Sheila is a brunette girl with green eyes; she is a head cheerleader and really popular as well. After a long stare of his crush girl, Killua snap when Gon call tap on his shoulder a few times.

"Killua, she left to her class already. We should go to our class as well." Gon said.

"Eh? Ah, you're right. Let's go" Killua said.

After the class has finished, Gon and Killua decided to go on their way to sakura tree to meet the others.

"Umm, Killua. When are you going to ask Sheila out?" Gon asked.

Killua sighed. "I don't know. I kind of didn't have a place in mind" Killua said.

Gon rummages through her pocket and took out two tickets then give it to Killua.

"Here, Killua" Gon said.

Killua look at the tickets and surprised "Huh? This- aren't these the premium ticket for the super popular movie that just came out? The seats are really good as well. How did you get these?" Killua said.

Gon rubbed the back of her head. "Well, Hiei-nii reserves them specifically for Kurama-nee but all of a sudden Hiei-nii won a lottery for a free buffet in expensive and luxury French restaurant. Since both of them are on a same day, Hiei-nii asked Kurama-nee which she prefers and she prefer the French cuisine so Hiei-nii gave me the movie ticket. Well, that's why." Gon said ending her long explanation.

"Lucky! The tickets for the movies are sold out already, I guess this is a good chance to me but wait- are you sure it's okay to give these to me?" Killua asked, hoping to have it.

"Yeah, it's fine Killua. Besides, I did promise you that I will always support you. That's what friends are for, right?" Gon said and smiled.

"Sankyuu Gon! You really are my best friend. I should go now, tell everyone I'm not going to be there, alright?" Killua said then dash to find Sheila.

"Alright! Good luck Killua!" Gon said and wave before goes back to join in with the others.

Few minutes later, Gon goes to rejoin and sit with the others but the others raised their eyebrow when they realize Killua is not there with Gon.

"Hey, Gon? Where's Killua? Isn't he always with you?" Kuroro asked.

"Umm, well. He goes to ask Sheila out, I give the movie tickets so he has reason to ask her out." Gon said.

"WHAT! Why the hell did you do that Gon? I gave you those tickets so you can ask Killua out not Killua ask someone else out! Especially when you have a crush on him!" Hiei said and cross his arm.

Gon blushed" N-Nii-san! Um-well" Gon panics and see the others but all of them just sit there and sigh.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Geez little sister, how dense can you be? Everyone knows already that you have a crush on Killua!"

Gon gulped. Is she truly that predictable?

"Maa, Gon. Being your close friend for a long time made me able to read you like a book" Kurapika said.

"I don't think that has anything to do with that. In fact, I notice as well." Kurama added.

"Let's just say all of us are truly sharp except for Gon and Killua" Kuroro said, joins in.

Gon looked down in embarrassment, she can feel her face getting hotter and hotter from the stares she receives from her friends.

"Still, Killua sure is really suck at choosing girlfriend" Kuroro said.

Gon look at Kuroro and tilt her head, not understanding a thing.

"I guess, maybe he just didn't see her side" Kurapika added.

"Are you kidding? She's practically always show it!" Kurama said, a bit frustrated.

"All right, calm down. I know you hate her, we all did." Hiei said, trying to calm his girlfriend.

Gon was really confused now. She really didn't know why making her can't help but ask.

"Err, what are you guys talking about?"

The group stopped talking suddenly and looking at Gon oddly.

"Wh-what? Did I say something wrong?" Gon said, hesitantly since everyone goes silent after that.

Kurapika was the first one who broke the silence.

"We thought Killua might get rejected since Sheila is the type of girl who only cares about popularity." Kurapika said before glancing away.

"Yeah and he might be ridiculed for someone who is only a skater boy to like a queen bees. Something like that." Kurama said, giving Gon a bitter look.

"True, I don't understand how Killua able to like someone like her." Kuroro joins in, rolled his eyes when he said that.

"I actually wish he got rejected so Gon could have a chance. I would love to have Killua as my little brother though." Hiei said before drink his soda, completely ignoring the looks everyone gave him.

Few moments later, Gon stands up. "I'm going to where Killua is right now!" but before she could have gone, Hiei immediately grab her arm to stops her.

"Sit down, little sister. I know you're worried about him but what can you do? Tell him all about it? Killua might end up hating you for saying those things and some people who might hear you talking badly about the popular people will get you into trouble. You will get hell immediately!" Hiei said then glare, making Gon feel a bit scared then sit down.

"Then? What are we supposed to do?" Gon said looking at the groups.

"Nothing!" The group said in chorus making Gon look at the group in wide eyed while they eat their lunch.

`Killua, I hope you'll be alright. Sorry that I can't be there for you` Gon thought sadly, squeezing her eyes shut.

Meanwhile with Killua…

Killua skates around the school looking for Sheila. After few moments of searching, he finally found Sheila including her friends who are having a break from cheering. Before he could come closer, all the girls notice him.

"Well, what a skater boy doing here?" one of the girls sneers when she said that.

Killua ignore her, right now all he want was just to ask Sheila out. He didn't have any interest on her friends; all he interested with was Sheila.

"Umm, excuse me but I would like to talk to Sheila" Killua said trying to be formal and polite.

"What?" Sheila asked, wanting to know what did the skater boy want with her.

"Well…uh, there is a new movie that came out and I got the tickets so I was wondering if you'd like to go and see it with me" Killua said, hand in his pocket fidgeting a bit.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" one of the cheerleaders screamed making Killua jumped a bit.

Everyone stopped on whatever they are doing and watch the scene of the skater boy and the cheerleaders.

"You must be joking, there's no way Sheila would go out with a pathetic loser like you"

"Yeah, no joke. She's way too good for you"

"You are just a punk and a skater boy. How useless, you are not worth anything anyway."

"What kind of clothes you are wearing!? Obliviously you had no sense of fashion."

"She is the greatest dancer and cheerleader ever! Compared to someone like you, ugh!"

Killua growl inside hearing those insult, he was asking Sheila not these stupid girls! Plus his baggy clothes are fine for him and his friends. He tried to restrain himself from beating up those girls.

"Hey-"

Killlua turned and see Sheila finally spoke up. He thought that she might give him a chance but it changed when he sees she is looking at him like something that is disgusting.

"If that is all you have to say then get away from my sight you freak"

Killua's heart sank. Is she truly the girl he had a crush on? He looked at her eyes and saw they are showing nothing but cold, hate and pure disgusts. Killua find himself growing angry hearing those words.

"Oh, fine then, sorry for taking your-so-called-sweet- time." Killua said coldly.

Sheila sneer "Oh, learn your place already?"

"Yeah, to know that popular people likes you are just a spoiled rich brat who used to get whatever you want and how pathetic all of you are" Killua smirk coldly seeing Sheila's and the other cheerleader's mad face.

"How dare you insult me! I am a somebody! Not a worthless piece of trash like you! Go away now you worthless!" Sheila shouted at him including the cheerleaders and some people who are watching shout as well in agreement.

Now, Killua knew everybody is on her side. He goes leaving for he wants to be alone now.

"Fine then! I'll leave" Killua said and leave while other people boo-ing at him. He knew that his school life will be hell from now on.

Sheila looks at Killua scornfully. She's actually interested in him since whenever she practice her cheer near the gym, she always saw him most of the time together with Gon but there are times he practice his skateboard tricks. He is truly good looking and really sporty as well but no matter what, being with skater boy will make her popularity fall and there is no way she risks that for a guy who is not really worth it.

Killua decided to skip classes for he was not in the mood to meet everyone who might already know about the little scene that happened. He goes to the roof, a place where he can get peace and goes to take a nap to clear his mind.

Few hours later, he could feel someone shaking him. He groaned `Can't those people leave me alone! ` Killua thought in rage, eyes snapped open then glare "WHAT!"

"I- I'm sorry! School time is over so I came to wake you up."

Killua's eyes widen when he realized it was Gon, he could feel his anger disappear but he feels guilty right now for being angry at his best friend for no reason.

"N-no Gon, I'm the one who should apologized. I'm sorry for snapping at you for no reason" Killua said.

"I'm fine, I'm just surprised and so, how did it go?" Gon asked, a bit curious.

Hearing that made Killua remember what happened and clench his fist in anger.

"She rejects me, at the same time,humiliating me." Killua said with a murderous look.

Gon can only stare at Killua, the group was right about Sheila. Gon didn't know what to say or what to do right now.

"Umm, Gon?" Killua called out to her made Gon surprised.

"Yes Killua? What is it?" Gon turned towards Killua and asked.

"About the tickets, it's a waste for not using it so how about the two of us go tonight and watch the film?" Killua offered, showing the tickets.

"Re-really? Are you sure? Well, s-sure." Gon said stuttering at the fact Killua had ask her out even though it's only for friendship sake.

Tonight before Gon goes to meet up with Killua, she goes and says good bye for her brother who is going out with Kurama as well.

"Well, finally Killua is able to ask you out! When I get back, I want full reports about it and make sure you two are already together." Hiei said, hands on his hip felling proud for his little sister.

Kurama smack her boyfriend's head "Ignore what Hiei has said Gon-chan. Enjoy yourselves all right?" Gon nodded and blushed, happy that Kurama understands her.

"Still, it's really good if you and Killua become a couple. You two look cute together!" Kurama said while squeal.

Gon totally take back the words of when she said Kurama understand her.

Killua goes to prepare himself as well. For some reason, he felt nervous. He had been going out with Gon for so many times that he didn't know why he should be nervous about this.

"Whoa, aren't you going all out?"

Killua turned and sees Kuroro along with Kurapika who looks at him with amused looks even though for Killua there is nothing interesting about him.

"Seriously, will you guys just go away and leave me alone?" Killua said irritated that ever since those two know he take Gon out to see a movie, those two didn't leave him alone.

"Well, considering how you got all out from the way you dresses. It seems you are really wanting to go on a date with Gon." Kuroro said, amused is hinted in his voice.

"Indeed, why don't you stop beating around the bush and just confess to her?" Kurapika said while chuckling.

Killua turned red then shout "What the hell are you talking about? Me and Gon are just friends! Just leave me alone!" Killua leave but he can still hear Kurapika snickers while Kuroro whistles.

When they meet, somehow the atmosphere is awkward. Neither unable to talk normally after the other two couples wanting them to be together.

"Well, let's go to see the movies" Killua said while look away trying to ease the awkwardness and somehow unable to look Gon at the eye.

"Ye-yeah. We should go!" Gon said, trying to calm her heartbeat.

When the two had finally sees the movie, neither of them paying attention of it. All they could think about was their own feelings towards each other.

`Geez, this is all because of Nii-san want me and Killua to be together but well, I can't deny that I am happy when Killua got rejected but still, I just want Killua to be happy even without me`

`Honestly, what are Kuroro and Kurapika talking about? Me and Gon are just friends, are we? I do keep telling myself that I like Sheila but somehow, I like spending time with Gon. Am I actually like Gon instead of Sheila? I guess I never consider myself falling for my best friend. `

After it is over, Killua accompany Gon back home. Not wanting anything happens to her and if something did, Hiei would kill him surely for not taking care of his precious little sister. He sure didn't want to be the target of his sword even though it's only a wooden sword.

"Well, I guess I will see you at school tomorrow, Killua." Gon said.

Killua nodded before leave "yeah, I'll see you" but before he could, Gon grab his arm to prevent him for doing so.

"Gon?" Killua look at her to see her look at him seriously. Somehow that look set something off within his heart.

"Umm, Killua. You shouldn't think too hard about Sheila, there are still many girls whom you can date. She is- not worth it. " Gon said, looking at Killua.

Killua smiled, happy that his best friend truly cares about him. "Yeah, thanks. I'm fine; I'll look for someone else." Killua said before release himself. "Maybe that someone is you" Killua said suddenly, surprising both himself and Gon.

"Eh?" Gon totally can't believe what Killua had said. Did he just consider her to be with him?

"Ah.. Um.." Killua was speechless, what was he thinking to blurt that out suddenly. Somehow it felt right for him to say that. Did he really want Gon to be his girlfriend? He did enjoy spending time with her.

"Killua, what you just said. Is it true?" Gon asked while trying to kill the small hope that is rising from her heart. She knew that it is completely impossible for her to be with Killua since of the incident with Sheila.

`Argh, the hell with it! ` Killua thought before grab her arm and pulled her into a kiss. He didn't know why but all he knows that he enjoys it and maybe Gon is truly the right one for him.

When they pulled apart, both of them were panting and blushing then before Gon able to ask something, Killua cuts her off.

"Gon, I know this is sudden but will you be my girlfriend?" Killua said this while look in her eyes showing that he was serious.

Gon blushed and stared wide-eyed at Killua before suddenly jumped towards him and hug him tight, answering him with a loud "YES!" making Killua blush but hugs her back.

"Damn it Gon, don't say it out loud!" Killua said then mutter in her ear "I love you".

Gon giggle while snuggling against Killua, whispering in his ear "I love you too"

"FINALLY!"

Killua and Gon let go of each other to see the rest of the group was there for Kurama and Kurapika squealing for them while Hiei and Kuroro goes high fived at each other.

"What the- where did you guys come from?" Killlua said in red face, completely embarrassed for them to come out of nowhere and watch the entire scene.

Gon's face is red as well but she is so happy that she keeps smiling making Kurapika and Kurama's squeal louder.

"Can't help it, we met Kuroro and Kurapika on the way back and then we saw you two at distance. Besides I had a right considering Gon is my little sister." Hiei said as a matter of fact, noticing Killua gone pale, he continued " No need to worry Killua, I always want to have you as a little brother" Hiei said casually making Killua heaved a sigh of relief for he didn't want Hiei to beat him up for stealing his little sister.

"True, guess this means you're going to treat us, Killua for having a girlfriend" Kuroro said smirking.

"Augh! Whatever" Killua shouted but he was happy that those two congratulate him in their own way. Maybe he will treat them since they help him to realize his feelings.

The next morning, Killua goes to skate to school in a hurry because he overslept. He knew second period is over already and it is break time in school, normally he would skip school but he really wants to meet Gon so he skates faster until he finally arrives in school.

The moment he steps in the hallway, everyone even people he doesn't know gave him looks and glare at him. He is just continue walk away while suddenly someone stuck their foot out in front of him, luckily he noticed and jump over it causing them to growl then cornered him.

"What the hell!? What do you want? Killua clench his fist, quite agitated as he wants to see Gon not these people who is cracking their knuckles now, wait what?

"You got guts skater boy. From now on, we'll teach you what happens when you mess with our queen bees." One of the guys said.

`Oh, so that's what happens. Looks like she send some of her lackeys to make my life a living hell, if she thinks this will made him back down then she is wrong.` Killua thought while clenching his fist.

"Huh, so you guys are just some kind of pompous lackey then. In that case, screw you guys then!" Killua spat making those guys agitated and trying to beat him up but Killua got the upper hand. Even so, considering their numbers, Killua started to have problems.

"You're over now, skater boy!" a guy said and about to punch him but suddenly he scream and collapse making Killua turned and smiled seeing help has arrived.

"Seems like you could use some help, Kill!" Hiei said holding his shinai (bamboo sword) and attack the other guys. The others who know who Hiei is began to run away for he is the international champion, the others who are remained try to attack but stopped when there is other interruption.

"Having fun without me? I want to join the fun as well!" Kuroro appears making the others shiver as Kuroro also a well-known fighter. Before they could run away, Kuroro, Hiei and Killua beats them up quickly making their girlfriends who watch the whole thing claps and cheers.

The groups then sitting in their usual spot, they are still cautious for who knows what could have happen if they let their guard down.

"Nice Killua, you just made almost entire school's population become your enemies." Kuroro said then added "then again, this means we could have more fun"

Kurapika just sighed then turned towards Killua "Enough already. Still, it truly is impressive for that Sheila to be able to control them to made your life a living hell"

Killua rolled his eyes, indicating he doesn't care about it "She probably said that if they are able to do that, they will be given a chance to date her or a raise in status." He waves his hand as if saying to stop this conversation.

Gon realizes that her boyfriend didn't want to continue this conversation so she change the topic "Err, can we talk about other things" Gon said that for she doesn't know what to say. So much for wanting to change the topic.

"How about starts from what you girls are always doing?" Killua piped in, earning strange looks from Hiei and Kuroro while the girls startled.

"Er…What?" the girls stammers causing the guys to raise their eyebrows, looking at their girlfriends suspiciously.

"Kill, what are you talking about?" Hiei give Killua a look explain-this before turn his attention towards his girlfriend who fidgets.

"What? You girls are not cheating on us are you?" Kuroro said with a stern look, followed by Hiei.

"NO! The girls shout to defend, including Killua. Not wanting them to have a misunderstanding, Killua explains the situation.

"I'm just talking about what the girls are always do because they always writing, drawing and researching. At first I thought they are doing assignment but turns out it's not so I'm just curious on what are they doing?" Killua explains quickly, making the guys having a look of relief while the girls remain fidgeting.

"Can we switch to another topic" Kurapika said.

"What? C'mon, just tell us. It's not like you girls are doing illegal stuff aren't you?" Kuroro said while rolling his eyes.

"No, just thinking that you guys might laugh at us if we tell the truth" Gon added, making the guys look at the girls oddly.

"We won't. Why would we be laughing? We promised we are not going to laugh" Killua said, trying to assure the girls. "Hn" Hiei said then nodded his head in agreement.

"Promise not to laugh or even ridiculed us?" Kurama asked, making sure of them.

"We promised" The guys said, sincerely.

The girl's stay silent for a few moments before Kurama spoke. "We are making a band"

The guys stare at the girls as if mentioning them to continue. "I made the music sheet while Gon made the lyrics and Kurama help in dancing. We design some costume as well and it is only for fun." Kurapika said then turned her head to see the guy's reaction and to the girl's surprises, they look amazed.

"Cool! Why would you girls keep it a secret anyway? It's nothing to be ashamed or to be laughed at" Killua exclaimed, felling pride with his girlfriend all of a sudden.

"True, it is amazing" Hiei said with a small smile.

"A band huh? Never knew you girls had that in mind." Kuroro said.

"Well yeah, but we lack of people who can play musical instrument" Kurapika said, disappointed.

"Yeah, Kurapika can play keyboard while Gon play drums and I can play violin." Kurama said, sighed then continued "we really lack some people to play other insturment"

The boys looked at each other and grinned making the girls tilt their heads in confusion.

"Well! I can play an electric guitar" Killua said, enthusiasm in his tone.

"Bass guitar for me, I can play a few songs in it." Hiei said

"Well, I can play keyboard and drum as well. Maybe all of can have back up or lead for the band." Kuroro said.

Kurapika widened her eyes "Does this mean-"she stopped immediately noticing the group grins making Kurapika joins in. It seems that they will be busy from now on with their new band.

**5 years later.**

A woman who lives in a run-down apartment was currently covering her ears, mentally begging the loud noise would be over. Apparently, that came from her baby who keeps crying loudly making the single mother stuffed a baby bottle inside making the baby shut up much to her relief.

The woman who was Sheila sigh heavily, she remembers how she used to have a luxury before this. Her life shattered as soon as her last boyfriend made her pregnant and left, not wanting to take responsibility. Her so-called-friends left her as well for not wanting to have anything to do with her. Her family disowns her as well for she got knocked up disgracefully before married so here she is working hard for herself and her baby.

`At least I have time to rest a bit, better to watch TV to see what's interesting` Sheila thought while moving herself to the small tv and swith to MTV since it is the only good channel she can watch.

Immediately she sees a lot of people who cheer and scream for the Crossover band that is playing right now. She had to admit they are really good but she gasped suddenly and went wide-eyed when she sees a familiar silver hair figure.

Way too familiar.

She does recognize that silver hair. After all, during her high school there is only one person who has that hair color. That is the skater boy, Killua Zaoldyeck. She takes another look at Killua who strumming away on his guitar in a perfect rhythm making her surprised that the skater boy had become a famous rock star. She had to admit that he has gotten more handsome and sexier since he is wearing a leather, completely showing off his muscle that she didn't know he does have back in high school but covered with his baggy clothes.

She looks at him dreamily, remembering that he used to have a crush on her. Did he still have? If yes, this is her chance to have a sexy, drool-worthy boyfriend who is a famous rock star as well as gaining more status and wealth for being his girlfriend. The problem is she needs him to find her or the other way around

`Does everyone know about it? ` Sheila asked herself. Immediately she calls some of her used- to-be-friends and surprised that everyone had knew about it. They have tickets as well as the Crossover band will be performing on their high school reunion tonight. She forgot that she was invited as well, she breathe a sigh of relief when she still have the invitation. She quickly calls a babysitter and preparing herself so she finally will be able to be with Killua just as he wanted.

**High School Reunion Night**

The Crossover band is currently in backstage although unfortunately only one member is present and that is none other than Killua Zaoldyeck. Apparently, the rest of the band is on their way back to the high school. Before, they are in the mall, bought some things they needed but there is a bit problem with the registry also they still have some places they haven't go and they need more time so they decided to send someone to school to prepare for their band first while the rest stay for shopping. They decided who it is with janken and ladies and gentleman, you guess right. Killua lose and he have to be the one who prepares for the band's instrument, the music they are going to play, checking their clothes and etc.

Killua cursed when he have to be the one who is doing this but few moments later, he heard someone knock the door rather loudly making Killua raised his eyebrow for thinking who would it be since if it is one of the band members, they wouldn't need to knock. Killua open the door and surprised to see a woman who is wearing a heavy make up with really tight and short strapless dress that hardly cover her enough.

Killua tried hard not to grimaced, while the woman in front of him starting to open her arms wanting to hug him but he dodged it.

"Aww, Killua-kun, isn't it good that we have finally met again?"

Another desperate attempt not to gag. Killua honestly had no idea who this woman is, are they really know each other? "Huh? Do I know you?" Killua said, totally not knowing who she is.

"How could you!?" The woman looked offended when she realizes that he had no idea who she is. She huff and puff making Killua sweatdrop as looking at her like that, remind him of a bull who seeing red. "Don't you remember me? I am Sheila!"

`WWHHAATTT!`Killua mentally yell in his head, thankful that he didn't say that out loud.

"So, do you finally remember me?" Sheila said then her mouth curve into a grin.

"Oh, okay. So, why are you here?" Killua said coolly but inside he tried his best to control himself not to sneer.

Sheila takes a step forward making Killua takes two steps backwards." Well, I'm here for you; you can be with me together as that is what you always wanted."She grinned after saying that making Killua have to control his emotion not to punch, yell or sneer to her for he is totally only love Gon and didn't want her but suddenly he smiled, remembering something and that smile made Sheila squeal although it is more like screeching.

"Ah, I see but Sheila. It is almost time for the show to start and I need to wait for the others to get ready and before the end, I will give you the answer alright? Will you please go and wait" Killua said, faking his voice as sweet as he can.

Sheila squeals and goes away, almost tripping on her heel leaving Killua. The moment Killua shut the door, he fell to the floor and gags for totally feeling disgusting seeing her and tried to act nice with her. Few seconds later, the door opened and revealing the rest of the band members, they raised their eyebrows seeing Killua on the floor mumbling something about his poor eyes and he will not be able to sleep tonight.

"Hey Kill, who's the one that came out just now? Looks very ugly, can't be a friend of yours right?" Hiei asked.

Killua who is on the verge of recovering, gagged again. "You got to be kidding me, that's Sheila".

The group went jaw drop, the girls went eww while the guys gagged precisely like Killua's reaction.

"So, what did she come for?" Kurama asked after recover slightly.

"She thinks that I am still in love with her and practically want me to take her back" Killua said, drink water, trying to make himself feel better.

"So, what did you say? Something that humiliate her?" Hiei said with a smirk but soon faded. "Somehow that doesn't feel right, since I think back then she looks happy. Did you reject her?"

"No, I told her to expect my answer during our show." Killua said smoothly causing everyone but Gon to be surprised.

Hiei seeing red, he goes forward and grab Killua's collar. "Are you going to leave my little sister then? You two have been together for a long time and this is how you repays her?"

Gon stepped forward and breaking the two of them .not wanting her big brother to have misunderstanding and kills her boyfriend. "Stop it! Nii-san.,you got it all wrong. This is a part of the plan!" Gon said while stand in front of Killua as if to protect him from her raging brother.

Hearing that made Hiei's rage goes down while the rest of them tilt their heads, not understanding what are the plan so Killua and Gon goes explain the "plan" making Kurapika and Kurama laugh while Hiei's and Kuroro smirk. All of them loved this plan.

"Damn, tell that from the start, Kill! How lucky it is that I don't have to murder my little brother" Hiei said without feeling any regret at all.

"Hiei-nii. You should let people explain first so you could have prevented murder" Killua said.

"Whatever! I'm in this plan" Let's do this!" Hiei said and pumped his fist making the other followed him.

Sheila waited and feels really bored. How she wished that it would have started quickly, she had told everyone else that Killua is planning to confess to her at the end of the concert causing some to laugh and some who believe goes to crowded her. After a while the opening act shows up causing the audience cheer for it has finally started. After the opening act finished, the Crossover band is finally performing earning the loudest cheer as well as the flash form the phone or camera and some of the audience are tried so hard not to faint and some are swoon.

"Kyaa, Killua rules!"

"Oh my God! He is so sexy!

"Please be mine!

"Marry Me!

I love you!

The reason why Killua got most of the cheer was because no one knows that Killua is dating Gon. They do know that Kuroro have Kurapika and Hiei have Kurama but they didn't know about Killua and Gon so most of them hope they will be able to be closer with him.

At almost the end of the concert, Killua grabbed the microphone and hollered into it, "Alright everyone! I have news for all of you, we have a new song that we are going to play for you. It is a song that is not being released yet and all of you will be the one who hear it first! I dedicated this song to Sheila!

Sheila squeal so hard that cause most of the audience covering their ears and goes into unbelievable look. The women's including her used to be friends became immediately felt jealous of her causing Sheila suddenly become famous as everyone started to crowded near her and tried to be friends with her while the rest of them admire her as Sheila can feel her popularity has back and more. She looks at the stage and sees Killua plays the guitar while Gon is the one who is singing.

_Oh, why bother turning him down_

_When he got more to rock the world_

_I think you are insane_

_For losing what you could have_

Okay, she might turn him down back then but now there is no way she could turn him down this time.

_He shine the best_

_He is known throughout the world_

_He never listen on what other say_

_For he is a rebel_

After all, he is worth it already. A really famous rock star, whom she would snatch him if he is totally offered for her.

_What do you want more?_

_He prove the world, he snatch the glory_

_Everything is allright_

_For he keep rocking the world_

Sheila grins after knowing that Killua will be with her. She swoon when she sees him playing his guitar while jumping up and down causing the whole female audience squeal. But the moment destroyed when Gon sing the next lyrics.

_I should take a bow then shake my head  
><em>

_For too bad for you_

_He is mine and I am his_

_And no one could change that_

Sheila gasp as Gon pointed at her as if saying "too bad for you" then pointing at herself indicating Killua is hers. Sheila sneer in jealously, that can't be true. She knew that Killua will choose her for sure.

_Too bad for you_

_You gave him to me, unable to take back what you said back then_

_It's all too late for you for that_

_For he is mine for eternity_

Now, Gon goes towards Killua, facing him then pause long enough to give him a kiss on his cheek then continued singing while the other audience shocked.

_We are synch _

_We are cool with each other_

_Thank you for giving him up_

_Sucks to be you._

The two of them leans and rock against each other, moving in rhythm. The two of them gave Sheila a meaning look causing her to glare at Gon.

_This is for you to know_

_Just how stupid you are_

_Giving things up for something not worth_

_You are such a fool, girl we used to know_

They already did. They already wrote a song as a payback to Sheila who is for Killua, she is only a girl he used to know.

_This song is for you_

_For you are just a fool_

_The skater boy answer is"no"_

_For you know why or you are just an idiot._

After the song has ended, Killua goes over Gon and kiss her causing the group to laugh at Shiela's stupid expression and the other audiences are shocked although mostly the reason are because the skater boy who they always ridiculed as useless had become someone who is famous and some girl's regretting that they didn't have him back in high school.

When the band goes back into backstage, everyone was still laughing from what happened.

"Ha, that Sheila's look is totally priceless! I can't believe the result is better than I thought!" Hiei said earning agreement from the others.

"Yeah, I'm so glad that I am a part of this" Kuroro said, giving a small smile.

The girls are still laughing except for Gon who is now walking beside Killua.

"So, how does it feels get your revenge?" Gon asked while grabbing Killua's arm making Killua's smirk hearing the question.

"You know how I feel. At least I hope she won't coming again. Had to admit though she was a total mess" Killua said, chuckling along with Gon at the last part.

"Alright! Let's all of us celebrate this night! My treat!" Hiei said, facing the other members who broke out into huge smile, cheering for his generosity.


End file.
